The Goatman Lives Again
by Jet556
Summary: The events surrounding the revelation of the mysterious resurrection of Norrisville's long dead Goatman.


**Welcome everyone. The Goatman stories will be my addition to RC9GN Halloween stories for now on with a new one each year until I decide to finally end the character. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring "The Goatman Lives Again!" Enjoy and review.**

Henry Carradine, the Goatman of Norrisville, was said to have died in 1988 at the age of eighty-three. Yet even after his death, sightings of the Goatman continued. And thus one such adventure happened on the Halloween following the Halloweenja incident. And it was this adventure that proved Henry Carradine, the Goatman himself, still lived!

Making himself a cup of honey and lemon at home, Niall Warburton saw a shadow fall across the floor from the kitchen window. Niall looked up and saw what had cast the shadow. From the appearance, Niall believed it to be Beelzebub himself causing him to faint from fright.

At the time, Niall had been entertaining Rachel. Thus when she heard a thud in the kitchen she came running in and found Niall upon the floor and the ghastly owner of that sinister shadow was gone!

When Niall awoke he said something as appropriate as calling a parrot that bites a vampire.

"Beelzebub was at my kitchen window."

There was only thing that could possibly have been interpreted as Beelzebub and that thing was certainly not cuddly. It was the Goatman!

Later, Ken Finlayson was the one listening to Niall and Rachel at Ken's own home. He was rather tired of the folklore beasts being directed to him and so in his room, Ken had Niall and Rachel tell the story while Ken sat in a rotating chair writing an epic poem on his computer. By the time they finished telling him the story, Ken spun around to look at them.

"And you had to come to me? I am trying to get out of being the go-to guy whenever some beast of folklore comes knocking! Call up the Ninja on the Ninja phone or light up the Ninja signal but by Ogma leave me alone! I want to be a respectable, normal person not someone who goes monster hunting! I want to be someone who spends time with his girlfriend, someone who spends time with his family and his girlfriend's family! No more! I'm sick of monsters!"

"So there is no monsters in that poem you are writing?" asked Rachel.

"No there is not." Replied Ken.

"So it won't be like 'Beowulf?'" asked Niall.

"No it will not." Replied Ken. "And before you start asking about other epic poems with monsters in it, don't! Now leave me be before I start throwing magnetic darts at you! I save the darts with points for someone else." And with that Ken turned around and returned to writing his poem. "Now, get out!" After three minutes passed and Ken did not hear the footsteps of Niall and Rachel leaving he spoke again. "Are you two still here? Shouldn't you be osculating in a tree or something?"

"We aren't a couple." Stated Rachel.

"Really?" asked Ken. "Because from the way Niall talks he is completely besotted with you! And now that I have spilled the beans, please take any acknowledgements of adoration out of my room!"

Niall and Rachel did leave and thus Ken stopped writing his poem and turned to look at where they had stood. Could have been less of a jerk right there. Niall was his friend and Niall liked Rachel. He could have been little bit nicer to them.

Still, there was someone Ken could ask to look into this. Someone who still did not use a different voice for his alter ego. A different voice and posture would certainly help. How long until someone else put two and two together? The answer wouldn't be four but it would be if this were a math question.

So Ken dialed up the number.

"Hello?" Randy Cunningham, the Ninja himself.

"Randy, it's Ken."

"Well, it certainly isn't Brock Octane." Commented Randy. "What's up?"

"Niall and Rachel have come to me with a claim that they saw the Goatman at the former's house."

"Yeah, well why are you calling me?"

"You know full well that I'm out of the monster business."

"Yeah, well your house is closer to Grapewin Trestle than I currently am so you go and investigate this claim." A sound them came to Ken's ears as Randy finished speaking.

"What's that in the background? Are you watching the 1959 remake of the 'The Mummy?'" asked Ken.

"Yeah, Christopher Lee is great!"

"Really, so Christopher plays the Mummy?" Ken then shook his head then returned to the subject at hand. "Is it on television or DVD?"

"Television."

Ken sighed. There was no way around it. He'd have to go himself and go he did to Grapewin Trestle where Henry Carradine was buried. What he found was an open grave and an open coffin with hoof prints walking away.

So it was true. The Goatman lived again!

 **The End**


End file.
